ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
David Croft
| birth_place = Phoenix, Arizona | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Phoenix, Arizona | family = | billed = Phoenix, Arizona | trainer = Brian Church CROATOAN Chris Christ | website= | debut = June 11th, 2010 | record = 113-84-2 }} David Croft is a professional e-wrestler who currently competes for Professional Wrestling Revolution, where he is the current PWR Champion in his fifth reign. Croft holds the record for most reigns as PWR Champion with 5, as well as the record for Longest Combined Reign as PWR Champion with 461 days as of August 25th, 2018. Early Life TBA Professional Wrestling Career Online-Action Supreme Independent Syndicate (2010) For OASIS, Croft maintained a twenty-one match winning streak, obtaining the OASIS Underground Championship in his fifth match and holding it until his thirtieth. He would go on to hold the title 4 more times, as well as one reign as OASIS World Heavyweight Champion. World Wrestling Network (2011-2012) While competing for the WWN, Croft obtained 2 reigns as WWN World Tag Team Champion (both with Chris Impact, 2 reigns as WWN Hardcore Champion, 2 reigns as WWN Champion, and 1 reign as WWN World Heavyweight Champion. Professional Wrestling Revolution (2012-Present) In June of 2013, Croft debuted for PWR feuding with Jordan Zachary over the PWR Championship. He failed to obtain the title until he defeated Orlando Keller for the vacant title at Rise II on August 18th, 2013. He'd hold the title until losing it to Troy Chelsea on December 8th of the same year. He'd regain the title on October 12th, 2014 at Burnout II against Nick Vengeance. He would remain the PWR Champion until vacating it on November 12th, 2014 due to injury. He would not regain the title until Overcome I on June 7th, 2015, defeating Chris Christ. Croft would drop the title back to Christ on the August 12th episode of PWR Live. On October 9th, 2016, at Burnout III, Croft defeated CROATOAN to secure his record-setting fourth reign as PWR Champion. This reign would continue until January 15th, 2017, when Croft dropped the title to PLUTO at Sparta II. He would regain the title for his fifth reign on March 25th, 2018, defeating Bentley Silver for the title at Malice IV. He currently holds the distinctions of Most Reigns as PWR Champion (5) and Longest Reign in Combined Days (461+). He, too, has two reigns as PWR International Champion and one as PWR World Tag Team Champion, with Nick Vengeance. Personal Life TBA In Wrestling * Finishing Maneuvers ** Death Cradle (Vertical Double Underhook Suplex Lift twisted into a Double Underhook Swinging Neckbreaker) ** Death Cradle II (Swinging Fisherman's Neckbreaker) ** Occam's Razor (Single Knee Facebreaker) * Signature Maneuvers ** Small Cal. (Mule Kick to a kneeling opponent) ** Deviance Driver (Cradle Piledriver, usually done on the apron) ** Detachment Syndrome ''(Snapped Half-Nelson Suplex) ** ''Death Cycle ''(Tornado DDT) ** ''Killshot (Bicycle Knee Strike) ** Death Knell( Kneeling Uranage) ** Deviant Suplex (Two Rolling Snapped Suplexes) * With Chris Impact ** Death by Impact (Double Impact DDT) ** Swallow the Razor (Flapjack (Impact) and Occam's Razor (Croft)) * With Nick Vengeance ** Mark of Cain (Payback (Vengeance) and Occam's Razor (Croft)) * Nicknames ** The Detached Deviant * Managers ** Chris Impact (WWN) ** Allison Croft (PWR) * Entrance Music ** "Anthem" by Bring Me The Horizon (OASIS) ** "Always On" by Death From Above 1979 (WWN, PWR) * Career Record ** 113-84-2 Championships and Accomplishments * Online-Action Supreme Independent Syndicate ** OASIS Underground Champion (4 times) ** OASIS World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * Professional Wrestling Revolution ** PWR Champion (5 times, current) ** PWR International Champion (2 times) ** PWR World Tag Team Champion (1 time) * World Wrestling Network ** WWN Champion (2 times) ** WWN Hardcore Champion (2 times) ** WWN World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) ** WWN World Tag Team Champion (2 times) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 10 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2013 **Ranked No. 13 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2014 and 2015 **Ranked No. 11 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2016 *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5-Star Match (2013) **5-Star Match (2015) **5-Star Match (2015) **Best Technical Wrestler (2013) Category:Wrestlers